universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Nufai
Nufai Affiliation: The Hierarchy Title: The Keeper of Secrets (self title), Commander, councilor and for a brief moment general Type: Hero, Medium, Organic Health: 750 Armor: Alien Hero Movement Type: Infantry Speed: 2.1 Sight Range: 220 Cost: 1400RM Time: 0:55 Popcap: 6 Produced From: Hierarchy Arrival Site (requires Mutagen II researched) Special Ability: Tendrils, Paranoia, Consumption Weapon: Phase Claw Damage: Phase Claw: 25 (note that it appears to cause splash damage) Upgrades: N/A Nufai is the Hierarchy's stealth hero, and a master of deciet and guile. He joined the Hierarchy after assisting them in the extinction of his own species, in return for his own life Campaign Nufai first appears in the opening cutscene to the Hierarchy campaign, watching Orlok and Kamal Re'x wander through the remains of the main base of Novus. After Kamal gave Orlok his orders, Nufai ran up to the Commander and informed him that the troops were ready for his orders. Nufai was then ordered to ready the Purifier while Orlok himself would keep Novus busy. Nufai later appears in an in-battlefield transmission during the final assault on a nuclear missile site, asking the disgruntled commander Orlok why the enemies of the Hierarchy resisted, since they would never win in his view. Orlok replied that the bravery shown was beyond the understanding of the Hierarchy, since they destroyed what other, greater races created. Orlok then admitted that he viewed his own race as a disease rather than a civilization, prompting Nufai to warn about how dangerous such words where. Orlok retorted with the threat to slit Nufai's throat if he heard him repeat anything he had heard. As Orlok's forces finished off the remaining resistance and the Purifer was ready to begin its rain of death, Nufai suggested to Orlok the idea of rebelling against Kamal, claiming that he had only pretended to join the Hierarchy so he could fight it from within. Nufai then added that Orlok could do the same with his help, unless he still wanted "to slit Nufai's throat". Faced with such a revelation, Orlok agreed to the plan. As Orlok's saucer flew over the ocean, the long forgotten Masari arose from their sea-based slumber, prompting an orbital bombardment from Kamal. However, with the ship still intact, Nufai informed Kamal that the Purifier, the only thing left that could damage the vessel, was being jammed by the Masari's signal. Later, Nufai and Orlok work together to move the Purifier away from a Novus attack. Nufai is told to hide the machine somewhere where neither Orlok or Kamal would know. After Orlok secured an alliance with the Masari Prince Zessus, he and Kamal fought in a show down, in which Kamal shattered much of the commander's armor. Wounded, Orlok begged for the late-coming Nufai's assistance, only to be slashed in the face and told by a gloating Kamal that Nufai was always working for him. Nufai then goes on to say that he saw "much opportunity" to become the new commander...after the old one was dead. In the Masari campaign, the young Zessus managed to invoke the wrath of Kamal after refusing to tell the underseer how to become a "god" like the Masari. Nufai was tasked with activating the Purifier, to which the new commander did with glee. Nufai is later presumed to have been killed by the Masari while they were fighting their way to the Purifier, though his ultimate fate is unknown. Unit Nufai serves as the Stealth hero of the Hierarchy and is unlocked with the Mutagen Research Branch. Nufai has many different attacks that make him very useful in countering just about any unit class. Against infantry, heroes, and structures, Nufai will slash with his claws. Against vehicles, he will dash up at faster-than-normal speeds and jab his claws into it while phasing himself, rendering him invulnerable and the vehicle non-functional. Nufai's abilities are both manipulative and powerful when used correctly. His first ability, Paranoia, causes enemy units around Nufai to break off and fight one another, making a useful distraction and possible causing serious damage, making this useful at choke points and if he is surrounded. Nufai's second ability is Tendrils, which sends dark energy snaking upwards to instantly grab nearby aircraft and drag them to the ground where fellow units may fire on them and Nufai may leap into. Both abilities will continue to work while Nufai runs about. � Special Abilities Consumption Effect: Nufai charges towards a vehicle and "latches" on, phasing and slowly draining health from the victim. During this time, Nufai is invulnerable. Cooldown: N/A (special attack) Note: A pulse from an enemy Detection Drone/Hierarchy Outpost or a Novus Hacker will disable the ability for a very short duration. Paranoia Effect: For 12 seconds, nearby enemy units attack enemies. the effects only work on ground units Cooldown: 0:30 (from end of the effect) Tendrils Effect: For 10 seconds, nearby enemy aircraft are dragged to the ground and become susceptible to anti-ground attacks Radius: 180 Cooldown: 0:38 (from end of the effect) � Quotes See Quotes for unit responses. � :"Tell me Nufai, your world was once destroyed by our armies, what did it mean to you?" '' :"Much opportunity, sir.". -Orlok and Nufai. Trivia *In earlier versions of the unit, Nufai had the ability to take to the skies and move very quickly while phased, at the cost of vision. This apparently wasn't popular with testers, so the ability was scrapped. The effect for the ability ('NufaiPhaseFlight') and air model still exist within the game's files however. The image is also in the game's manual. *It seems that Nufai is skilled with Hierarchy technology (namely the Purifier) due to his being almost always tasked with preparing, repairing or operating some sort of device. *Nufai appears to have some kind of psychological disorder due to his unusual speech and love of gore, blood, and general mayhem, although it's also possible that this is a perfectly normal mental disposition for his species. *Nufai's ultimate fate is left ambiguous, as there is no cinematic showing his death, unlike the other major characters that were killed (Orlok and The Founder). It's possible that Nufai was killed by Lord Charos during the Masari campaign, but on the other hand a hero's "death" during gameplay does not necessarily mean they have been killed. For example, Zessus is "killed" to complete the second to last Hierarchy mission, ''but he is shown to be still alive in subsequent cutscenes. *Nufai, albeit not being the most durable or strongest hero, is one of the best harassment and destructive of all, capable of engaging entire armies on his own, he can leave the enemy defenseless for other units to attack. He can be quite a problem if left alive to long. *Despite being voiced by two entirely separate actors, Nufai's voice sounds almost perfectly identical to that of Dinobot from the animated television show ''Beast Wars. ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rYlJG8hOgyI Category:Hierarchy Units Category:Hierarchy Heroes Category:Characters